leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1963
1962 1963 1964 Events * Konrad Lorenz's Das Songenannte Bose ("The So-Called Evil," or On Aggression in English translations) is published in German. * Franz Fanon's The Wretched of the Earth is published. * Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle is published. * CIA Kubark Counterintelligence Interrogation manual is issued. * Giovanni Battista Montini becomes Pope Paul VI. Paul Marcinkus becomes his personal secretary and later the head of the Vatican Bank. * Shah of Iran launches the White Revolution. * China's population is 691.72 million. * The Great Escape is released. * The American Israel Public Affairs Committee (AIPAC) is organized. Timeline January * January: Associated Press, United Press International and Time editors in New York rewrite the news reports from their Saigon reports about the the battle of Ap Bac, turning a government rout into a government victory. * January 11: In inaugural speech as Governor of Alabama, racist George Wallace proclaims "segregation now, segregation tomorrow, and segregation forever." * January 16: Soviet Premier Nikita Khruschev asserts that the Soviet Union is in possession of a 100 megaton nuclear bomb that is deployed in East Germany. The weapon is designated as the RDS-220, known to its designers as 'Big Ivan', and in the west as 'Tsar Bomba'. February * February 8: Military coup d'etat in Iraq, the 830 member secular pan-Arab nationalist Baath Party is the major organizing group in the new government. * February 12: Darwin Day * February 27: Juan Bosch takes office as President of the Dominican Republic. March * British MI6 mole Kim Philby is granted Soviet citizenship. * March 8: Baath Party seizes power in Syria in a subsequent military coup d'etat against leftists in the government. * March 11: Lt. Col. Bastien-Thiry is executed by firing squad for leading an incompetent OAS assassination attempt on French President Charles DeGaulle. April * April 9: Joe Scarborough is born. * April 10: Oswald fires his mail order rifle into the Dallas home of outspoken anti-communist Edwin Walker, but misses Walker. Oswald escapes, undetected. * April: Rev. Martin Luther King Jr. writes Letter from Birmingham City Jail. * April: Laotian Foreign Minister Quinim Pholsena is assassinated by the U.S. CIA. May * May: Harvard professor Richard Alpert is dismissed after he admits violating an agreement by giving LSD to undergraduate students. * May: Failed CIA assassination attempt on Chinese president Liu Shao-chi in Cambodia. June * June: JFK declares Ich bin ein Berliner as gesture of solidarity in West Berlin. West Berlin later becomes hotbed of German anti-Americanism. * June 11: Accompanied by National Guardsmen called up by President John F. Kennedy, Vivian Malone and James Hood walk past Alabama Governor George Wallace to register for classes at the University of Alabama. John F. Kennedy speaks on national television later in the day and expresses his support for the Civil Rights Movement. * June 13: Mississipi civil rights leader Medgar Evers is assassinated by Byron de la Beckwith. * June 16: Research at the International Federation for Internal Freedom at Zihuatanejo, Mexico ends abruptly because of sensational accoutns in the U.S. and Mexican press. * June 20: U.S. and Soviet Union sign 'hot line' agreement. * June 26: John F. Kennedy speaks to an enormous crowd at Schoneberger Rathaus in the Rudolph Wilde Platz in Berlin. Kennedy's offers stirring words: "All free men, wherever they may live, are citizens of Berlin and therefore, as a free man, I take pride in the words" "Ich bin ein Berliner." * June 30: Frightened and humiliated by Professor Howard Zinn's example of moral courage in the civil rights movement, conservative Spelman College President Albert E. Manley fires him, with a letter. July * July: CIA's KUBARK Counterintelligence Interrogation, an interrogation manual, is distributed. * July 1: British government admits that Kim Philby was the Third Man. * July 9: A Pravda article, "V zashchitu kurdov", compares Native American reservations in the United States to Nazi death camps. * July 10: In a Pravda article, "Zaiavlenie sovetskogo pravditelstva pravditelstvu Irana, prof. Vsevolod Durdenevky claims that international law governed treaties between Native Americans and the United States and therefore Native Americans could invoke the United Nations Charter for their violation. August * August: International Psychoanalytic Association expels French political theorist Jacques Marie Émile Lacan to defend its Freudian orthodoxy. * August 5: Limited Test Ban Treaty signed bu the U.S., Britain and the Soviet Union. * August 8: Brazilian peasant organizer and Trotskist militant Paulo Roberto Pinto (Jeremias) is assassinated by goons workign for large landowners. * August 11: 24-year-old American student Marvin William Makinen, who had been arrested in Kyiv while traveling in 1961 together with Jesuit missionary Reverend Walter Ciszek arrested in the Soviet Union in 1941, are swapped for Ivan Egorov, a former United Nations worker, and his wife, Aleksandra, who had been arrested in the U.S. for espionage. * August 16: 71-year-old Buddhist monk burns himself to death in protest in Hue, in Vietnam. * August 19: ANC activist Eleanor Kasril is arrested by the South African Security Branch Lt. Grobler at Griggs Book Store in Durban. * August 27: W.E.B. du Bois dies in Accra, Ghana. * August 28: Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. leads a March on Washington, D.C. and delivers his "I Have a Dream" speech. September * September 2: The CBS Evening News with Walter Cronkite expands to a half hour. * September 3: Federal Hourly Minimum Wage is raised from $1.15 (1961) to $1.25 an hour. * September 6: Republican Senator Barry Goldwater urges postponement of the Nuclear Test Ban Treaty. He fails to persuade his colleagues in the Senate. * September 10: Green Party MEP Monica Frassoni is born in Veracruz, Mexico. * September 15: Racist bombing of Birmingham's Sixteenth Street Baptist Church killed 4 young girls. * September 23: During interview by Walter Cronkite, U.S. President John F. Kennedy comments that the government of South Vietnam's cannot win its counterinsurgency unless it recovers popular support. (That it ever had popular support is a heroic asumption.) October * October 7: Signs Nuclear Test Ban Treaty in Washington, D.C.: "with our courage and understanding enlarged by this achievement, let us press onward in quest of man's essential desire for peace." * October 9: British P.M. Harold MacMillan resigns. * October 26: U.S. House Judiciary Committee approved what will become the 1964 Civil Rights Act. November * November 1: American/Vietnamese forces stage a coup in Vietnam. * November 2: South Vietnamese President Ngo Dinh Diem and his brother/secret police chief Nhu Dinh Diem are dragged from an APC and shot by military coup plotters. * November 20: U.S. House Judiciary Committee formally reports the 1964 Civil Rights Act to the U.S. Senate, which will then subject the nation to an embarrassing 54 day filibuste by conservatives. * November 21: CIA assassin Rolando Cubela travels from Brazil to Paris where he is given a literal "poison pen" with which to kill Fidel Castro. * November 22: President John F. Kennedy assassinated. Lyndon B. Johnson assumes the presidency. * November 22: Aldous Huxley dies. * November 23: "Doctor Who" debuts in Britain. * November 24: Jack Ruby shoots and mortally wounded Lee Harvey Oswald on television. Answers to questions about the assassination of JFK can now never be answered. Ruby uses a .38 Colt Cobra purchased at Ray’s Hardware and Sporting Goods in Dallas. December * December: SDS establishes Education Research Action Project. * December 7: Tokyo District Court describes the use of nuclear weapons as "an illegal act" under international law.